


Serce na motorze

by Syriusz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, chyba moja przyszłość, jily, motor, różnie to bywa, trochę bólu, trochę fluffu, trochę smutku, wesela, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Serce na motorze

 

Akompaniamentem do rozmów Gryfonów był syk otwieranych puszek, dźwięki padających kapsli z butelek kremowego piwa oraz ciche brzdęki gitary, gdy Syriusz ponownie ją stroił, nucąc coś cicho. Obok niego półleżał James, śmiejąc się teraz, gdy piana z piwa pokryła połowę twarzy Petera. Śmiał się także Remus, który siedział na wielkiej poduszce na ziemi, jakby wiernie broniąc Syriusza. Powinno chyba być inaczej. Przecież było! Remus uśmiechał się, rozmawiał i pił bezalkoholowy grzaniec, jednak widać było, że jest zmęczony. Widoczne były sińce pod oczami i świeżo nałożone plastry na zadrapaniach, które niechcący zrobił Syriusz, gdy próbował go uspokoić w czasie przemiany.  
\- Hej, Potter, to jak z Evans? – Spytał się w końcu Syriusz, grzebiąc w kieszeni w  poszukiwaniu kostki. Nawet nie zauważył, że wyjął ją wcześniej i teraz leżała obok policzka Remusa. Ten jednak to widząc sięgnął po nią i bez słowa wręczył przyjacielowi. Black zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się, tym samym mu dziękując i spojrzeniem wracając do Jamesa.  
\- Ale co Evans?  
\- No kiedy ślub – rzucił któryś z Gryfonów, a większość dormitorium parsknęło śmiechem.  
\- Nie no, powaga, panowie! – Black walcząc z uśmiechem podniósł się, zaczynając grać na gitarze.  
\- _Zobaczył ją, tak bardzo blisko! Tak naturalnie, przepiękną Lily! –_ Zaśpiewał uroczystym tonem, jednak skoczne dźwięki gitary jak i jego szeroki uśmiech to zepsuły. Opadł znowu na swoje miejsce i na dzień dobry dostał sójkę w bok. Oczywiście od Pottera.  
\- Na pewno wcześniej niż twój, Łapo.  
\- Ależ ja nie zamierzam się wiązać – parsknął brunet, zaczynając na nowo brzdąkać, skupiając się bardziej na chwytach niż na melodii. – Dobrze wiesz, że jestem niesfornym psiakiem. Nie w głowie mi obroże.

Na tym temat się urwał. Dopiero po kilku godzinach, gdy większość towarzystwa zaległa w łóżkach lub właśnie odprawiali jakieś męskie orgie pod prysznicami, James sam wypowiedział się na temat ślubu. I co dziwne, nadzwyczaj poważnym głosem.  
\- Ale tak serio… To myślę, że po szkole razem zamieszkamy. Rodzice powiedzieli mi już, że i tak zamierzają przenieść się z Doliny Godryka i odstąpią mi dom.  
\- No wiesz co? Ot tak niszczysz moje marzenia na mieszkanie z tobą? – Jęknął Syriusz, niemalże spadając z łóżka, gdy wyginał się po ostatnią butelkę Ognistej Whisky.  
\- Ja sądzę, że James robi to słusznie. Jeszcze takiego psa trzymać…. Weterynarz, karma, spacery, jakieś samiczki… - wymieniał Remus, wywracając na koniec oczami.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz, żebym się obraził, Remusku – zagruchał Black, układając usta w dzióbek i kilka razy cmokając, aż wilkołak parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Nie. A gdzież by tam. Jakbym śmiał?  
\- Możemy być poważni, panowie? – Spytał się ponownie Rogacz i przeczesał włosy palcami. – Ale tak zmieniając może osobę, o której mówimy… Lupin, kiedy twój ślub i wesele? Syriusz tylko czeka by móc cię schlać.  
\- Mój? Ja… nie mam na razie nikogo na oku. – Stwierdził od razu Gryfon, ale lekkie rumieńce go zdradziły.  
Nie dane im było wypytać o wybrankę Lunatyka, bo do pokoju wparowała McGonagall, pytając czemu przez rury prysznicowe leci oranżada. Huncwoci z poważnymi minami wzruszyli ramionami i wskazali na drzwi do łazienki.

\- Słyszałem ostatnio jak moja matka skarżyła się na jedną ciotkę – mruknął James, opadając na parapet, który zalany był w wiosennym słońcu. Niedawno była zima i przerwa świąteczna, a tu proszę: wiosna w pełni i niedługo będzie trzeba kłócić się o porządne oceny. Black jednak wydawał się tym specjalnie nie przejmować. Zerknął na Pottera, unosząc brew, co zrobił także Remus, zamykając książkę, którą teraz czytał. James uciszył głosik w swojej głowie, który podsuwał mu dziwne rzeczy związane z tym, że jego przyjaciele ostatnio się nie rozstawali.  
\- A co się stało? – Popędził go Black, widząc jak jego przyjaciel się zawiesił, wpatrując za okno, na zieleniejące błonia. – Halo, ziemia do Pottera. Odbiór.  
\- Odbiór. Chodzi o to, że byli na jakimś weselu i ta ciotka znała się z panem młodym jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu. Wiecie, tacy tam przyjaciele i wyszła wcześniej z wesela.  
\- Tak, na szafot ją za to – Łapa pokiwał głową, robiąc poważną minę. – Dlaczego Minister Magii się tym jeszcze nie zainteresował? Przecież to po prostu niedopuszczalne!  
\- Syriusz, przestań – powiedział nadzwyczaj smutno Remus i zerknął na przyjaciół. – Uważam, że oprócz tego, że to niegrzeczne z jej strony… to ogólnie smutne. Nie powinno wychodzić się wcześniej z wesel. Niczyich.  
Łapa i Rogacz spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni, po czym przyjrzeli się Remusowi.  
\- Hej, ale my tacy nie jesteśmy, co nie? Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Huncwotami po wsze czasy. Nigdy nie wyjdziemy z wesela drugiego z nas wcześniej niż o świcie – powiedział James i uniósł swoją różdżkę, co zaraz zrobiła pozostała dwójka, składając tym samym obietnicę.

Minęły dwa lata od czasu obietnicy. Huncwoci skończyli naukę w Hogwarcie. Kilka dobrych miesięcy jeszcze spotykali się w mieście, w Trzech Miotłach lub w domu Jamesa i Lily w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie naprawdę razem zamieszkali.  
Jako pierwszy odpadł z grupy Peter. Przepraszając, tłumaczył się, że wyjeżdża do Irlandii. Dostał tam podobno pracę u swojego dalekiego kuzyna, który tworzył bodajże jakieś nadruki na zmieniające się flagi i proporce na mecze Quidditcha.  
Później Petera widzieli jeszcze na weselu Lily i Pottera. Co to był za bal! Wszyscy świetnie się bawili, choć pan młody i jego drużba – Syriusz oczywiście – trochę za dużo popili. Ale co tam. Taka okazja zdarza się tylko raz, prawda?  
Pozostała trójka spotykała się wciąż, nawet jeśli kontakt z Peterem zaniknął. Często dosiadała się do nich Lily. Za to Syriusz… Syriusz powoli zaczął się oddalać od grupki. Po prostu co raz coś mu wypadało. Dużo jeździł na swoim ukochanym motorze, dużo podróżował. Na początku czerwca przyjechał w końcu po miesiącu nie odzywania się, cały opalony i uśmiechnięty. Wiedział, że mieli spotkać się w Trzech Miotłach: James mu powiedział, obiecując, że nie wspomni o tym Lupinowi, żeby ten miał niespodziankę.  
Gdy znalazł już rudowłosą Lily, odnalazł także okularnika. Remus wszedł do Trzech Mioteł i rozglądając się, spojrzał prosto w ciemne oczy wlepione w niego.  
\- Syriusz – sapnął zaskoczony. Przywitał się jednak ciepło, zadowolony, że widzi przyjaciela. Gdy po raz kolejny zerknął nerwowo na zegarek, obaj bruneci rozejrzeli się.  
\- Na kogo tak czekasz? – Spytał się Potter, a Lily po chwili pisnęła.  
\- Tonks! – Krzyknęła, zauważając dawną koleżankę z Hogwartu. Przytuliła ją mocno, zaraz pytając co tu robi. Włosy w jednej chwili zrobiły się różowe, a czarownica wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Remusa. Ten splótł ich palce razem i po chwili całe towarzystwo mogło zobaczyć pierścionek zaręczynowy błyszczący na jej palcu.  
\- A jednak mieliśmy rację, że wesele Lupina będzie później niż moje – stwierdził roześmiany James i poklepał Remusa po plecach od czego ten zakrztusił się piwem. – Łapo? Hej, co jest?  
\- Hmm? Nie, wybacz. Zamyśliłem się. – Nieporadnie wstał od stołu i przeczesał włosy palcami, poprawiając skórzaną kurtkę na szerokich ramionach. – No to cóż… Gratuluję, Remusku. – Uśmiechnął się, jednak uśmiech nie objął ciemnych oczu, które patrzyły gdzieś ponad ramię przyjaciela. – Słuchajcie, miło było. Ale muszę lecieć. Obiecałem być dzisiaj 3 miasta dalej, a to kawałek.  
\- Dopiero przyjechałeś – powiedziała zaskoczona Lily, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- A tak, wspominał mi o tym, że będzie się szybko zbierał. Stęsknił się po prostu za naszym widokiem. Psina kochana – James zaśmiał się i po chwili razem wyszli na zewnątrz. – Syriusz?  
Brunet chwilę stał, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby widział tę ulicę po raz pierwszy w życiu. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie sądziłeś chyba, że całe życie spędzi z nosem w książkach i czekoladzie? – Spytał się rozbawiony i przyjrzał się twarzy przyjaciela. Ten jednak wyszczerzył do niego białe zęby i wsiadł na swoją maszynę, związując włosy w mały kucyk.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Rogaczu. Będę się odzywał – zasalutował mu, po czym nałożył kask i odjechał.

\- Sądzisz, że się pojawi? – Remus spojrzał zdenerwowany na Jamesa, a ten od razu pokiwał głową.  
\- Jestem na sto procent pewny. Jak mógłby opuścić ślub swojego przyjaciela?  
Nagły podmuch wiatru sprawił, że ułożona przez Lily fryzura Jamesa rozsypała się i Potter znowu wyglądał jak młodzik. Był maj, dookoła pachniało bzem i liliami wodnymi. Długi staw ciągnął się przy miejscu, w którym właśnie czarodzieje rozstawiali wielki namiot, a inni zajmowali się przenoszeniem stołów z całymi zastawionymi już półmiskami jedzenia. Jeszcze kilka godzin, a Tonks stanie się panią Lupin. Potter chwilę stał czerpiąc przyjemność z już spokojniejszego wiatru, ciepłego słońca ogrzewającego mu twarz… Gdy otworzył oczy nadal widział zdenerwowanie na twarzy Remusa. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i lekko je ścisnął.  
\- Przyjedzie.  
\- Nie odpowiedział na zaproszenie. Wysłaliśmy je, a ono po prostu wróciło. Nawet nie było otwarte. Sowa nie mogła nigdzie go znaleźć. – Remus brzmiał tak, jakby Black zaginął. Albo jakby wciągnęła go czarna dziura.  
\- Ostatnio dostałem pocztówkę z Szanghaju, więc wiesz… Nasz Łapa nie przebiera w środkach. I robi to, o czym zawsze marzył.  
\- Czyli co?  
\- Nie daje się złapać – uśmiechnął się szeroko do wilkołaka i wziął go pod ramię, uroczystym krokiem zmierzając w stronę świstoklika, którym mieli znowu przenieść się do domu Remusa. Musiał się w końcu przygotować! To był najważniejszy dzień w jego życiu.  
Mimo to, dziwnie było go przeżywać bez roześmianej postaci Syriusza obok.

\- Gdzie jest ten idiota? – Spytała się Lily, stając obok Jamesa w tłumie gości, którzy zebrali się pod ozdobnymi, białymi namiotami, w których miało się odbyć wesele. Uroczystość była piękna, Tonks miała śnieżnobiałe włosy z wplecionymi różowymi różami i wstążkami. Jej suknia mieniła się przy każdym ruchu. Remus został przy klasycznym białym garniturze, w butonierce mając małą różową różę.  
Pani Potter ubrała się za to w zieloną suknię do kostek, a rude włosy spięła w fikuśny kok, przy którym James wolał nie liczyć znikających wsuwek. On sam ubrany w czarny garnitur z zielonym krawatem patrzył w niebo, czekając aż zobaczy lecącą karocę, w której byli nowożeńcy.  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kochanie. Ale na pewno przyjedzie. – Stwierdził z całą pewnością w głosie.  
W pewnym momencie kilka osób z brzegu drgnęło przestraszonych, gdy zawarczał silnik. Motocykl prawie nie upadł razem z kierowcą, gdy Black zsiadł z niego w biegu i ruszył do przodu, przeciskając się przez tłum.  
\- Pozwoli panienka – rzucił do jednej z młodych dziewcząt i wyrwał z jej bukietu fioletową Lwią Paszczę, której kwiat wsunął sobie do butonierki. Przepchał się przez resztę i stanął obok Pottera jakby nigdy nic.  
\- Idiota. – Syknęła w jego stronę rudowłosa.  
\- Też miło cię widzieć, kochana. Jak tam, James, już zaczynasz biegać jej po podpaski? – Spytał z lekkim uśmiechem i rozpuścił czarne włosy.  
Zmienił się trochę przez te dwa lata, od kiedy to Remus ogłosił zaręczyny. Rozrósł się w barkach, wydawało się, że więcej ćwiczy. Ciemne włosy miał związane w mały kucyk, na dłoniach pojawiły się jakieś zadrapania i blizny, podobnie jak na szyi, choć te były mało widoczne spod kołnierzyka białej koszuli. Syriusz ubrał się jednak odpowiednio: w staromodny, czarny, mugolski frak. Brakowało mu tylko cylindra, o czym Potter zaraz wspomniał.  
\- Pogniótłby się pod kaskiem – mruknął w odpowiedzi i po chwili umilkł, gdy tłum wydał zachwycone „ach” na widok lądującej powoli karocy. Małe dziewczęta ubrane w różowe sukienki wybiegły z koszami pełnymi kwiatów i zaczęły rzucać je w górę, gdy para młoda w końcu wyszła.  
Remus uśmiechał się tak jak zawsze. Nie zmienił się wcale, Syriuszowi wydawało się, że nadal jest tym delikatnym Gryfonem, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił wiele lat temu.  
Uśmiechnął się do niego, odpowiadając tym samym na pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

Wesele trwało w najlepsze. Syriusz siedział przy Jamesie, rozmawiając z nim o tym gdzie teraz był, gdzie podróżował i ile różnych miejsc zwiedził oraz ile osób poznał. I to były naprawdę spore liczby.  
W pewnym momencie przyszła Lily, prosząc swojego męża o taniec. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego i kiwnął głową, obiecując, że sobie poradzi. Siedział więc sam przy stole, rozglądając się po ludziach. Niektórych widział po raz pierwszy na oczy, innych kojarzył jeszcze za czasu Hogwartu. W tłumie dostrzegł białe włosy Tonks i brązowe obejmującego ją Remusa. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał, ruszając w stronę wyjścia.  
Odetchnął ciężko, wychodząc na świeże, trochę chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Z kieszeni wygrzebał paczkę papierosów i po chwili w powietrzu pojawił się mały płomyczek, podpalając mu końcówkę i dając się zaciągnąć Syriuszowi. Wypuścił szary obłoczek dymu i zamknął oczy.  
Nie miał pojęcia ile stał już po wypaleniu papierosa, ale poczuł jak kostnieją mu palce.  
\- Łapo? – James podszedł do barierki i oparł się o nią, przyglądając się przyjacielowi.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wydajesz się smutny – rzucił niepewnie James i spojrzał na łąki ciągnące się przed nimi.  
\- To zmęczenie. – Zapewnił od razu Black i zerknął na Rogacza, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i wydął lekko usta w dzióbek. – Że też tak się porobiło… Każdy ma żonę. Nawet ostatnio coś słyszałem, że Peter się zaręczył.  
\- Jedynie ty pozostałeś w tym samym stanie co w szkole.  
\- Ta… - Zacmokał kilka razy. – I przy tym zostanę.  
\- Naprawdę? – Rzucił ze zdziwieniem James i patrzył jak Syriusz lekko się uśmiecha.  
\- Hej, już mówiłem: nie dam założyć sobie obroży.  
Obaj bez słowa już ruszyli do środka. Para młoda wznosiła toast, stojąc gdzieś przy rodzinie Nimfadory. Gdy Remus dojrzał Blacka, kiwnął do niego głową i uśmiechnął się, zaraz upijając z kieliszka. Syriusz jedynie założył ciemne włosy za ucho.  
Później Lily znowu zabrała mu towarzysza. Remus wydawało się, że co raz chce do niego podejść, ale przy każdym stoliku ktoś go zatrzymywał. I ten wieczny podróżnik naprawdę nie miał mu tego za złe. Miał teraz cały świat i najważniejsze osoby przy sobie. Jeden, czarny pies mniej… Nic się nie stanie.  
Syriusz ruszył do ozdobionych krzeseł, na których na samym początku zasiadła para młoda. Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni fraka kopertę i już, już, kładł ją na białym siedzeniu, gdy nagle się zawahał. Pokręcił głową i szybko z powrotem ją schował, ruszając do wyjścia. Wyrzucił oklapły już kwiatek z butonierki, niesforne kosmyki związał w kucyk. Wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym jej machnięciem, zmienił ubranie. Nauczył się tego w Indiach i było to naprawdę przydatne.  
Zerknął jeszcze na podświetlony namiot i odbijające się w wodzie kształty tańczących par. Uśmiechnął się, nakładając kask i z piskiem opon odjeżdżając, by po kilku kilometrach wjechać na autostradę.

\- Gdzie jest Syriusz? – Remus miał już poluzowany krawat i lekko zaczerwienione od tańca i alkoholu policzki. Brunet rozejrzał się, dając sobie dłoń uciąć, że niedawno widział tę znajomą gębę.  
\- Może jest na zewnątrz? Wiesz, nałóg palacza i tak dalej – mruknął niepewnie i zaraz ruszyli w tamtą stronę.  
Nie było go. Podobnie jak motoru.  
\- Nie powinno wychodzić się wcześniej z wesel. – Powiedział cicho Remus i zadrżał, jakby nagle powiał zimny wiatr. Gałęzie bzów dookoła nich ani drgnęły.  
\- Kochanie, coś się stało? – Tonks unosząc lekko tren sukni, podeszła do męża i uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie.  
\- Nic. Po prostu… psia natura. Nadal nie umiem go zrozumieć.  
\- A żeby on sam siebie rozumiał – rzucił z kpiną James i wpatrzył się w migające w dali światła przejeżdżających pojazdów mugoli.

                Minęło kolejnych kilka lat. Syriusz pojawił się w tym czasie raz, na chrzcie Harry’ego, którego został ojcem chrzestnym. Remus jednak nie odzywał się do niego ani słowem, próbując nadal zrozumieć czemu wyszedł wcześniej z wesela. I tak, nadal miał mu to za złe, chociaż przez te lata państwo Lupin i państwo Potter co raz dostawali pocztówki z różnych krajów, krótkie opisy zdarzeń, jakieś na szybko napisane słowa pozdrowienia od wiecznego podróżnika.

Pewnego dnia przyszedł list. I do państwa Potter, i do państwa Lupin. Jak zwykle zresztą. Ciemna sowa Syriusz wydawała się jednak niechętnie go oddawać.  
List był przewiązany czarną tasiemką.  
Urzędowe pismo głosiło, że czarodziej Syriusz Black zmarł w wyniku wypadku motocyklowego.  
Lily zakryła sobie usta dłonią i po chwili wtuliła się w ramię ukochanego, który odłożył spokojnie list i zamknął oczy, nawet nie tłumiąc łez.  
Remus za to długo wpatrywał się w kawałek pergaminu, który po kilku minutach zaczął zamieniać się w popiół jak wszystkie listy informujące o śmierci.  
\- Idiota – szepnął i po chwili oberwało się kubkowi, który został roztrzaskany na ścianie. Tonks wybiegła z kuchni, obejmując od razu męża i uspokajając go.  
\- Co się stało? – Spytała, przestraszona, że mężowi coś się stało.  
\- Black… Black zginął na tym swoim przeklętym motorze.

Na pogrzebie zebrała się nadzwyczaj duża ilość ludzi. Większości z nich nawet Remus i James nie widzieli nigdy na oczy. Obaj jednak ani razu nie podeszli do otwartej trumny. Wszędzie unosiły się ciemne świece, a wokół grobu poukładano białe lilie.  
\- Pan Remus Lupin? – Czarodziej odziany w czarną szatę, spojrzał na dwóch mężczyzn. Remus kiwnął kilka razy głową. – To znaleziono przy panu Syriuszu. Jest trochę pozaginane, musiał to długo nosić. Ale jest zaadresowane do pana i do pańskiej małżonki. – Wręczył mu białą, pozaginaną w wielu miejscach kopertę. Przy ich imionach była zapisana data. Data ich ślubu.  
Po jednej stronie kartki było napisane imię Tonks, po drugiej Lupina.  
Chociaż nie powinien, to Remus wziął się za to dłuższe: czyli za wiadomość do jego żony.

 _Droga Tonks,_  
może i teraz przez całe życie będziesz na trzecim miejscu u Remusa. Na pierwszym są oczywiście książki, a na drugim czekolada. Jednak trzecie miejsce to naprawdę niezły wynik.  
Wiem coś o tym, uwierz mi na słowo.  
Od dzisiaj do końca swojego życia będziesz musiała zanudzać się przy tym ~~głupku~~ mędrcu i parzyć mu ulubioną, miętową herbatę. Ale sądzę, że to naprawdę dobry układ.  
Dobry, ze względu na to, że właśnie dzisiaj otrzymałaś szansę na życie z najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.  
Zaakceptowałaś go, dodałaś jego życiu światła, pokochałaś go i powiedziałaś mu o tym wprost.  
~~Głupek pewnie by się nie domyślił.~~  
Ale zrobiłaś to wszystko, czego nie umiała co najmniej jedna osoba przed Tobą.  
Dobrego życia z Lunatykiem.  
S. Black

Powoli odwrócił kartkę i przesunął dłonią po swojej twarzy. Ta wiadomość była o wiele krótsza.

 __ ~~Remusie Lupinie~~ Lunatyku,  
Przepraszam, że wyszedłem wcześniej.  
Cieszę się, że znalazłeś szczęście.  
Oddaję robotę psa stróżującego dla Tonks. ~~Ma różnokolorową sierść!~~  
Wierzę, że będzie robiła to samo co ja, jeszcze lepiej.  
Będzie cię chronić, bawić i kochać tak mocno jak nikt wcześniej.  
~~Twój~~  Łapa


End file.
